Hilo:Dashie (rd)/@comment-187.160.216.179-20141109193935/@comment-187.160.216.179-20141109194359
En 1508 Juan Ponce de León colonizó la isla y fundó el poblado de Caparra. Ponce de León fue recibido por el Cacique Agüeybaná y rápidamente tomó control de la Isla, en contraste con el intento fallido de Vicente Yáñez Pinzón, quien fue declarado Capitán General y Corregidor y se limitó a desembarcar animales domésticos en el oeste de la Isla. Después de la muerte de Cristóbal Colón, quien había sido nombrado «Gobernador de las Indias» por la Corona Española, este título le fue negado a su hijo Diego Colón y nombró a Juan Ponce de León como primer gobernador oficial de la Isla. Bajo el sistema de la encomienda, equivalente al sistema feudal europeo, se forzó a muchos taínos a abandonar sus aldeas para vivir en las haciendas. Muchos taínos murieron debido a que carecían de inmunidad contra las enfermedades traídas por los europeos, tales como el sarampión o la viruela. Los taínos que sobrevivieron fueron liberados cuando Fray Bartolomé de las Casas, de origen español, convenció a los Reyes Católicos de que eliminaran la encomienda. Para llenar el vacío dejado por los vasallos liberados, los comerciantes comenzaron a traer a Puerto Rico esclavosafricanos negros. Los africanos, en su mayoría, fueron establecidos en la zona oriental de la Isla, en pueblos como Vieques, Loíza y Ponce. Debido a esta mezcla de etnias los puertorriqueños modernos describen a Puerto Rico como un país con ciudadanos con un mestizaje producto de tres razas (taína, española y, en menor medida, africana). Durante siglos, el Imperio británico disputó al Imperio español la posesión de esta isla. La isla de Puerto Rico fue posesión colonial de Españadurante más de 400 años. El movimiento, llamado el Grito de Lares, fue una insurrección armada ocurrida el 23 de septiembre de 1868, sin embargo, fue controlada rápidamente por el Imperio español. Tras el Grito de Lares, que coincidió con la Revolución de 1868 en España, se sucedieron reformas políticas y sociales hacia el final del siglo XIX.17 La lucha por la autonomía llegó casi a alcanzar su propósito el 25 de noviembre de 1897, cuando la Carta Autonómica, que concedía autonomía soberana y política a la isla, fue aprobada en España aunque rápidamente revocada. Los Estados Unidos entraron en la historia puertorriqueña al entrar en guerra con España y ocupar la Isla el 25 de julio de 1898 durante laGuerra hispano-estadounidense. El 10 de diciembre de 1898 se firmó el Tratado de París, por el que Puerto Rico y el resto de los territorios coloniales (Cuba y Filipinas) del Imperio español se cedieron a los Estados Unidos, el 11 de abril de 1899. En 1900, la Ley Foraker creó un gobierno civil que reemplazó al gobierno militar de ocupación. Puerto Rico fue administrado por el Departamento del Interior de los Estados Unidos, y el gobernador era nombrado por el presidente de los Estados Unidos. Este tipo de gobierno se basó en un modelo republicano, con tres ramas: el Poder Ejecutivo (Gobernador), el Poder Legislativo (Asamblea Legislativa) y el Poder Judicial (Tribunal General de Justicia). Cabe mencionar que la Asamblea Legislativa constaba de dos Cámaras: por un lado, el Consejo Ejecutivo constituido por los Secretarios del Gobernador; y, por el otro, una Cámara de Delegados compuesta de treinta y cinco miembros elegidos cada dos años por los electores capacitados. Un dato importante es la creación del cargo de Comisionado Residente, representante de la Isla en el Congreso de los Estados Unidos, pero sin derecho a votar en decisión alguna de dicho cuerpo. En 1917, con la Ley Jones, se le otorgó a los puertorriqueños la ciudadanía estadounidense, se eliminó el Consejo Ejecutivo como Cámara Legislativa y se dividió a sus funcionarios para formar distintos Departamentos Independientes bajo el Poder Ejecutivo. Éstos fueron: el Departamento de Justicia, liderado por el Procurador General; el Departamento de Hacienda, liderado por el Tesorero; el Departamento del Interior, dirigido por el Comisionado del Interior; el Departamento de Instrucción, liderado por el Comisionado de Instrucción; el Departamento de Agricultura y Comercio, dirigido por el Comisionado de Agricultura y Comercio; el Departamento del Trabajo, dirigido por el Comisionado del Trabajo; y el Departamento de Salud, liderado por el Comisionado de Salud. En sustitución del Consejo Ejecutivo se creó el Senado de Puerto Rico, que se compondría de diecinueve miembros elegidos por los electores capacitados y sirviendo por períodos de cuatro años. Además a éstos, se añaden siete distritos senatoriales representados por dos senadores, más cinco senadores electos por acumulación. Este Senado ejercería todos los poderes y funciones puramente legislativos que hasta ese momento había ejercido el Consejo Ejecutivo, incluyendo la confirmación del nombramiento de Gobernador. En 1922 la Corte Suprema de los Estados Unidos, en el caso Balzac v. Porto Rico, 258 U.S. 298 (U.S. 1922), interpretó que la Ley Jones no expresaba que Puerto Rico fuese un territorio incorporado, frase que describe a aquellos territorios en proceso de incorporación e integración a Estados Unidos como un estado adicional de ese país. Sin embargo, en Consejo de Salud v. Rullan, 586 F.Supp. 2d 22 (D.P.R. 2008), el juez federal del distrito de Puerto Rico Gustavo Gelpi dijo "Let it be clear. The court today is in no way attempting to override the 'Insular Cases' as applied to the U.S. territories - only the Supreme Court can. The court, rather, today holds that in the particular case of Puerto Rico, a monumental constitutional evolution based on continued and repeated congressional annexation has taken place. Given the same, the territory has evolved from an unincorporated to an incorporated one." ("Que quede claro. La corte, hoy, de ninguna manera está tratando de anular los 'Casos Insulares' tal y como se aplican a los territorios de EE.UU. Solo la Corte Suprema de los Estados Unidos puede hacerlo. Esta corte, más bien, mantiene hoy que, en el caso particular de Puerto Rico, ha tenido lugar una gran evolución constitucional basada en una anexión continua y repetida por parte del Congreso. Debido a ello, el territorio ha evolucionado de no incorporado a incorporado."18 En 1946 la presión para conceder poderes negados hasta entonces durante casi medio siglo a los puertorriqueños comenzó a dar resultados con el nombramiento por parte del presidente Truman del Comisionado Residente Jesús T. Piñero Jiménez Jiménez para el puesto de Gobernador de Puerto Rico. Se convirtió así Jesús T. Piñero en el primer puertorriqueño que ocupó en propiedad el más alto puesto político en toda la historia de la Isla. En 1947 el Congreso aprobó la ley que les permite a los puertorriqueños elegir a su gobernante mediante voto electoral por un término de cuatro años.